


would you be so kind • ryden

by yellowparx



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boyfriends, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowparx/pseuds/yellowparx
Summary: ryan ross x brendon urieroommate fluff one-shot !





	would you be so kind • ryden

**Author's Note:**

> *this one-shot is cross-posted on my wattpad account @/walkinglovesong* 
> 
> enjoy this incredibly cliché ryden one-shot by yours truly !
> 
> based on the song 'would you be so kind' by dodie !
> 
> [ lowercase intended ]  
> [ tw : none ]

he looked out the window by the balcony, lost in his galaxy and oceanic thoughts once again and i couldn't help but to ponder what it was that always kept him awake at night. was it me? i bet not. i was left in this awkward situation again after nights and days of staying under the same roof.

he looked so serene and tranquil as the moonlight cast its glimmers onto his features. his high cheekbone was evident and it was as if the stars were dancing on his face as the wind swept each moving cloud away. he sat in his cross-legged position for a while now, which metaphorically acted like a barrier of conversation starters with his only roommate. however, this didn't stop me from being a good roommate and asking him how he was feeling.

i scooted over and perched by his side. he averted his gaze from the night sky onto my eyes and for a moment, my heart skipped a beat. he was an angel transfigured as a human. his hazel eyes were fixed on mine for an arguably long time, as if to search for the light behind my eyes. he always made me lost in thought and stranded without knowing what to do.

"hi ryan." i snapped out of my reverie and greeted the boy sitting beside me. he smiled vaguely and through the little light trespassing through the window, a pinch of red started to form around his cheeks. i couldn't help but to stare once again at his impressive features.

"bren, you're home!" ryan replied and pulled me into a tight embrace which obviously left me breathless. his warmth was spread all over my icy cold body which i have developed after being in the harsh weather the entire day. 

"yeah." i replied vaguely, i couldn't really talk much since ryan was still enveloping me in that hug. he realised that he was choking me after a while and released his hard grip.

"would you like some hot chocolate? you're shivering." ryan asked while placing his hand on my forehead to check if a fever was about to strike. his touch always do send jolts up my spine and this time it was no exception. 

"that'd be lovely." i answered. i could always make myself a hot chocolate but whenever ryan did it always tasted better. maybe it was the right proportion of cocoa, maybe it was the way he stirred it.

maybe it was because he does it with so much love and affection that i could ever have.

"alright just hang in there and a magical hot chocolate will appear right in front of your eyes." ryan chuckled while doing a weird hand gesture. i mustered out a small giggle in sync with his. 

i casually checked my phone in hopes of new messages for me to reply to pass the time. it seemed like everyone was busy celebrating the festive season of christmas while ryan and i were just alone in this apartment with no family to go to.

"dun dun dun. your magical hot chocolate has arrived." ryan held my favourite mug and passed it to me. the white mug decorated with thin black stripes was gifted by ryan last christmas.

"thank you, ryro." i accepted it gracefully and took a sip. it instantly filled me with a fuzzy feeling and warmth that would hopefully last me through the night. the thought of asking ryan about his late night ruminations still lingered in the back of my mind. 

we leaped into a unforgiving silence once again. funny how we've been roommates for over two years and yet we were still not accustomed to each other's quietude. 

"ryan, can i ask you a question?" i asked gently, hoping that he would say yes and give me a closure to what was going on in his pretty little mind.

"uhm yeah." he answered with a puzzled look clearly displayed on his face.

"why do you always stare out the window at night?" i let it all out in one question. i analysed his expression with great detail. he looked down and a sorrowful vibe spread throughout the atmosphere. he looked so sorrowful it instantly planted a guilt bomb in my heart.

"i'm sorry, i shouldn't have intruded." i apologised. maybe it wasn't meant for me to know and maybe i shouldn't have pried into his privacy.

"no, it's okay." ryan muttered after a while. "it's nothing interesting, really." he added.

i nodded quietly and so ryan took it as his cue to tell me the story.

"it's just that, i'm constantly thinking. i've been thinking too much lately. thinking about love, thinking about my chances. the thing is, i'm in love. i'm in love with someone who probably doesn't love me back. unrequited love hurts, you know. i don't want the feeling of being rejected to occur again." ryan paused. a tear rolled down from his left eye as he struggled to hold it back. 

"awh come here buddy." it was time for me to return the favour and envelop him into a hug. "you'll never know, just tell that person how you feel." i advised. 

ryan suddenly looked up and faced me. he examined my features and cup his hands over my face. he slowly moved down to the nape of my neck and looked straight into my eyes.

"brendon, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?" ryan asked in a tone that never sounded more genuine. his starry eyes were filled with doubt and fear that i would reject him. i was actually startled by his words, i never knew this day would come by so fast. 

the thing is, how could ryan be so naive? i was in love with him all this while. i was infatuated by the way he acted, the way he talked, the way he laughed at the smallest matters ever. i was in love with everything that he is, but i couldn't tell him. i wouldn't want to risk our chances of being roommates, of being best friends.

"i can't, ryan." i replied. i patted his head as he registered yet another rejection.

"i understand, that's why i've never told you." ryan answered in a voice so inaudible.

"i can't fall in love with you because i was already in love with you, sweetheart." i added with a smile and pulled the older in for an embrace. he giggled so much as he leaped into me and dried his tears on my shirt. i gave him a peck on his forehead and he gave me a slight kiss at the side of my neck. 

our hearts were no longer connected by a string called "friendship", it was replaced by a even stronger tie called "love".


End file.
